The subject matter to which the present patent relates comprises an xe2x80x9cassembly for a washstand,xe2x80x9d with preferred application into a complete unit.
Numerous assemblies are known which are applicable to the formation of bathroom washstands, which differ from one another on the basis of the configuration of the basin itself as well as of the nature, number and disposition of the complementary elements, their mechanical (supporting), functional or decorative characteristics.
It is implicit n the foregoing text that any assembly for a washstand can be considered to comprise, in broad and general terms, the following parts or elements:
the receptacle for which it is named (washbasin),
an upper panel (countertop) disposed horizontally for holding toiletry articles, elements for affixing and mechanically supporting both the basin and the countertop.
In some cases, the space between the bottom of the countertop and the floor can be used to complement the stand with storage space, such as cabinets or drawers, for toiletry articles. In such cases, the countertop viewed from above, in terms of form and dimension, reproduces the configuration of the upper plane of the stand.
Within this generic assembly are possible numerous aesthetic variations which affect the nature and form of the structural elements, giving rise to numerous compositions differentiated by their conception and their layout, among which compositions, with distinguishing characteristics, is the assembly protected under this Patent.
The object of the invention forming the subject matter of this patent comprises providing an assembly for a basin which, within the necessary generic composition, is notable for the singularities of layout of its functional components, which, in turn, affect the originality of the solutions employed for the mechanical components.
The original assembly to be protected comprises the following elements:
Functional Elements
A basin assuming the configuration of a shell having a spherical surface with its i concavity facing upwardly, in two distinct shapes for alternative use: one of lesser maximum diameter and greater depth, and the other with greater maximum diameter and lesser depth. The former is conventionally referred to as a xe2x80x9cdeep basinxe2x80x9d and the latter as a xe2x80x9cshallow basin.xe2x80x9d Both can be mounted with or without countertops.
Planar countertop, disposed horizontally, wider than it is deep, with a straight rear edge for adaptation to the facing of the wall against which it is placed, the lateral edges perpendicular to the back and the front edge with one of the following alternative configurations:
straight, parallel to the back edge,
in three sections: the central section straight and recessed and the ends curved convexly and identical.
In addition, the two preceding configurations (straight countertops) can have an incomplete circumferential hollowed-out approach in the center of their front edge (cutout countertops).
Mechanical Elements
These have the common purpose of supporting the functional elements and are as follows:
For use with any type of countertop
Two cylindrical, tubular, vertical legs disposed in the longitudinal axis of the countertop and perpendicularly to its plane at its lower face in the proximity of its lateral edges affixed to it by means of two lugs joined to said lower face, which are inserted into sockets holding the upper ends of the legs and retaining them by means of set screws engaging grooves around the perimeter of the lugs.
Each leg is provided with a horizontal, cylindrical, tubular cross piece which has a smaller diameter than the leg, with one of its ends introduced into the leg at approximately one third of its height and the other end supported against the wall to compensate for any potential frontal pressure on the basin to which it might be subjected during its use.
Two compound profile supports, whose cross section has the form of an inverted xe2x80x9cU,xe2x80x9d the inner shank of which extends outwardly and downwardly in a double right angle, for the purpose of fastening the straight rear edge of the countertop, set against the wall and affixed to it with two fasteners through the downward extension of the inner shank of the xe2x80x9cU,xe2x80x9d which are joined to the lower face of the countertop by means of two lugs affixed to it, which are inserted into an opening in the central section of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d and are retained by set screws engaging grooves around the perimeter of the lugs.
These supports are also utilized for affixing the support bracket to the wall in a manner yet to be described.
Only for use with straight countertops
A vertical, cylindrical, tubular support, one of the ends of which supports the basin at the center of its outer face (outlet) and the opposite end of which is supported on the countertop.
Only for use with cut-out countertops, on legs
A central support bracket to support the basin from underneath the countertop, where it has its incomplete circumferential hollowed-out approach. On the projecting flange the upper face of which is arched concavely, it has a circular lower perforation for the drain to pass through, and its vertical face set against the wall is hollow and affixed to it by means of a special member described below.
A special member for affixing brackets to the wall, in a flat, rectangular shape, with its shorter sides bent such as to form obtuse angles. In the center of its edge there is a reinforcement projection, and in the proximity of the vertices of the planar face are two holes for inserting the fastening screws, with the downward extension of the inner shank of the support, shaped in cross section like an inverted xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d, interspaced between the wall and the member, with its hole coinciding with one of the upper holes of the member, such that the same screw can join both the member and the support to the wall.
A vertical, cylindrical, tubular support, on one end of which the basin is supported at the center of its outer face (outlet) and the opposite end of which is supported on the horizontal flange of the attachment bracket.
Only for use with a straight or cut-out countertop, with convexly curved front edges
A three-body stand in which the two ends are symmetrically inverse, with each having a drawer in the upper portion and a cabinet in the lower portion, and they are joined at the central body, the upper plane of which is slightly lower than that of the end bodies.
The rear plane of the stand is adapted to the facing of the wall and its lateral planes are perpendicular to the back, with the front being curved convexly at its two end bodies and vertically flat and its center body recessed with respect to said end bodies.
A vertical, cylindrical, tubular support, on one end of which is supported the basin at the center of its outer face (outlet) and the opposite end of which is supported on the upper face of the central body of the stand, can assume two distinct heights: a short support for a deep basin and long support for a shallow basin.
Two identical cylindrical supports, on one end of each of which is supported the countertop and whose opposite ends support the center of each of the two end bodies of the stand, keeping the countertop spaced apart from the upper plane of the stand and parallel to it.
For use with any type of countertop
With a support for faucet fixtures formed by: a flat upper face that is rectangular and horizontal, with a large, central opening for affixing a single-handle faucet; two flat, tapering, vertical lateral faces, whose longer straight side is placed against the wall, the intermediate side of which extends along the upper face and the short side of which extends along the open base; the front face is arched concavely and comprises two through-holes through which are introduced two screws that affix it to the wall.
Only for use without countertops (free-standing basins)
A support bracket similar to the one described under C, but with the upper face of the projecting flange having greater concavity, with reinforcing ribs on its lower face, with the higher flat section of said upper face having a larger surface area with a small projection extending over its concavity.
C) Aesthetic Elements
These are embellishments intended to conceal those aspects of the mechanical and functional elements that could detract from the aesthetic appearance of the assemblage. These are:
Only for use with countertops on legs or free-standing basins
A cylindrical, tubular outlet at the lower end of which a tubular member leading to the trap is pressure-connected with a peripheral seal.
A cap to mask the basin""s outlet opening, in the shape of a concave disk detachably connected to a socket disposed in the center of radii within the upper delimitation of the outlet.